smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Wedding (Hero Stories)/Part 4
The following morning, Hero and Wonder spent the night sleeping in chairs in the downstairs living room, as their respected parties lasted long into the night. Not even the sound of Harmony's horn could wake them up. It wasn't until both Grandpa and Nanny Smurf had snuck into the house. They positioned themselves before Nanny shouted down her microphone. "Up and at 'um, love Smurfs!" Nanny shouted. "It's your wedding day!" Her shouting caught Hero and Wonder by complete surprise. They jumped out their chairs and landed hard on the floor. "Why did you smurf that, Nanny?" Wonder asked, sounding really tired. "I just don't want you smurfing your day away, young 'un," Nanny said. "Especially your wedding day! So come on, we've got to prepare." "But the wedding's not for hours, Nanny," Hero complained, also sounding really tired. "That may be so, young 'un," Grandpa Smurf said. "But time is everything on a day like this, so come on, we've got to prepare." Hero and Wonder sighed, before they fixed themselves up and left the house with Grandpa and Nanny. "I never thought I would smurf this day, my dear Anna," Grandpa Smurf said. "The day where two of our grandsmurfs would finally get married." "It's truly exciting, my dear Moses," Nanny said. "Just thinking about it is making me feel young again." "I understand that the other Smurfs are excited about our wedding today, Hero," Wonder said. "But, I feel they're trying too hard to make it the smurfiest wedding possible, and we specifically smurfed to them that we want a basic wedding." "I too can understand their excitement, Wonder," Hero said. "They're just trying to make sure that the wedding smurfs without any problems." ... Later, as work on the preparations continued, everyone seemed to be in high spirits and eager for the ceremony to begin. Except for Smurfette, who had remembered all the happy memories she had with Hero. Just then Devil Smurf appeared beside her. "Hello, Smurfette!" he said. "What do you want?" Smurfette asked, not sounding in a good mood. "I'm here to help you!" Devil Smurf said. "How can you help me?" Smurfette inquired. "You still love Hero right?" Devil asked, smiling with devilish glee. "Yes I do! But he is getting married today!" Smurfette answered. "That's why at the ceremony when the question is asked if anyone objects to the wedding... you object!" Devil Smurf suggested. "WHAT!" Smurfette replied in shock. "I can't smurf such an unsmurfy thing!" "If you don't, you will lose your chance to be happy!" Devil Smurf insisted, before he disappeared. "Should I really smurf that?" Smurfette thought to herself. "Ruin Hero's happy day to keep my chance at marrying him alive?" At that moment, Angel Smurf appeared by her side. "Smurfette! Whatever he told you to do, don't do it!" he said to her. "If you do, then only trouble will come your way." "What do you mean by trouble smurfing my way?" Smurfette asked. "If you object to the marriage, then it will result in you becoming an outcast and getting cut off from your family. You don't want that, do you?" Angel Smurf asked. "No! Of course not!" Smurfette answered sounding sincere. "I love them." "They love you too, Smurfette," Angel Smurf responded. "If you respect your friends decision to get married, then please don't do what that scoundrel told you to do." At that moment, Devil Smurf quickly reappeared. "Don't listen to that goodie-two-shoes!" he insisted. "If you want to be happy with Hero, then you must do it!" "Don't listen to him! He's deceiving you," Angel Smurf retorted. "If you respect your friends choice to be happy together, then you mustn't say anything and be happy for them." "You know, I've had enough of you getting in on my business!" Devil Smurf said to Angel Smurf. "It's time I put you back in your place." "Light always conquers over darkness!" Angel Smurf responded, infuriating Devil Smurf even more. "I know Smurfette will do the right thing and respect her friends decision to get married, for I know her heart is pure." Devil Smurf just growled in fury before he disappeared. Angel Smurf turned to face Smurfette to smile at her before he too disappeared. Smurfette continued to think about what Angel Smurf said about respecting her friends decision to get married until she heard Wonder call for her. "Smurfette!" Wonder called. "What is it, Wonder?" Smurfette asked. "Do you want to smurf along with me and pick the best flowers for the bouquet?" Wonder asked. "Just a few minutes, I need to see Papa Smurf!" Smurfette said, before she went to Papa Smurf's lab. Inside the lab, Papa Smurf was busy looking in a mirror checking out his attire to the wedding. "Hmm, not bad! Not bad at all!" he said, before Smurfette entered looking upset. "Hi, Papa Smurf!" she said sadly. "Smurfette! Why the long blue face?" Papa Smurf asked, worryingly. "Oh, Papa Smurf! I'm afraid I'll never find the right Smurf now!" she said. "For what?" Papa Smurf asked again. "To marry! All the other Smurfs have something wrong with them!" Smurfette answered sadly. Papa Smurf chuckled, "I know!" he said. "But Papa Smurf, I still love Hero!" Smurfette said. Papa Smurf was left surprised. "I feel like I'll never be happy." "Don't say that, Smurfette!" Papa Smurf said. "I'm sure he still cares for you." "Well, if he cares about me, why isn't it me he is marrying?" Smurfette asked. "Now that's something I can't tell you, Smurfette! But listen, you and Hero smurf a very special relationship with each other and even though it won't result in marriage, your relationship with him will never smurf away!" Papa Smurf said. Smurfette couldn't help but smile, "Thanks, Papa Smurf! I feel smurfier now!" "Good!" Papa Smurf said, as he resumed looking at himself in the mirror. "Bye!" Smurfette said, as she headed for the door and immediately stopped and looked back at Papa Smurf. "Hmm... I wonder what being married to Papa Smurf would be like?" she thought to herself, before realizing that being married to Papa Smurf would never work out. "Ready, Wonder!" Smurfette said, before the two went off into the forest. Meanwhile, Hero was with the male Smurflings. "Now listen, young Smurflings!" he said. "This smurf has chosen on of you to be this smurfs ringbearer to the wedding." "Who is it?" Snappy asked, sound eager to know. "This smurf has chosen... Nat to smurf this role!" Hero said. "Oh my!" Nat said, excitedly. "Now, Nat! When Fergus smurfs Wonder down to the altar, you follow behind them and then stand next to Hawkeye! Will you be able to smurf that?" Hero asked. "Of course! Don't worry yoursmurf!" Nat said, confidently. Meanwhile, all the guests were starting to arrive, such as Picklick and Guardiana the gnome couple, the Custodian of the Pools of Avalon, Marina the mermaid and her father King Aquarius. Pretty much everyone that the Smurfs became friends with over the years. "I heard there was going to be a wedding today, Papa Smurf," a voice called. Papa Smurf turned round to see two familiar faces joining them. "Mother Nature! Father Time! You received the invite!" Papa Smurf said with excitement in his voice. "We know how special this day is to you and to two of your Smurfs, so we decided to spend some time here to give our blessings to this union!" Mother Nature said. Just then, Papa Smurf heard two more familiar voices call to him. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" the voices called. Papa Smurf turned round and seen two of their human friends. "Johan! Peewit! You received the invite! Papa Smurf said sounding even more excited. "Yes! We came as soon as we could!" Johan said. "We've never been to a Smurf wedding before!" Peewit said. "Will there be food?" Papa Smurf chuckled. "Yes, Peewit! Lots of food!" Meanwhile, out in the forest, both Wonder and Smurfette were busy picking the best flowers for the bouquet, but what they didn't notice was that there was an untriggered trap from a previous encounter with Gargamel, hidden away from view. When they went to pick flowers from the area surrounding the trap, it went off and they soon found themselves trapped in a net. "HELP!" they shouted, and just then Chlorhydris appeared. "My, my! What do we have here? Two Smurfs picking flowers. I heard you were having a wedding today!" she said. "How do you know?" Wonder demanded. "Oh, I have reliable sources!" Chlorhydris said, before showing them an invitation, they both gasped. "Now to put our plan to action!" she said, as she took hold of the net and headed back to her observatory. Hawkeye watched the whole situation. He immediately sounded his bell, alerting the whole village and they soon came to his location. "What's wrong, Hawkeye?" Papa Smurf asked. "Wonder and Smurfette have been smurf-napped by Chlorhydris!" Hawkeye said. "CHLORHYDRIS!" the Smurfs said in shock. Hero began to feel his anger inside him begin to build. "She will pay for trying to ruin this smurf's wedding!" he said, as the ground began to shake. "Hero! Hero! Calm down!" Papa Smurf said. "She will be expecting you to smurf straight to her observatory! If we smurf up with a plan, that way we can surprise her!" "All right, Papa Smurf!" Hero said, and soon they returned to the village to come up with a plan to rescue both Smurfette and Wonder. Soon the plan was made and a group of Smurfs consisting of Hero, Papa Smurf, Hawkeye, Hefty, Fergus and Dempsey were leaving the village to rescue both Smurfette and Wonder. "Do you want us to help, Papa Smurf?" Johan asked. "No thank you, Johan! You stay here and keep the others safe!" Papa Smurf said. "Of course!" Johan answered, and soon the group of Smurfs left the village and headed for Chlorhydris' observatory. Later when they approached, they decided to put their plan into action. "Hawkeye! Smurf up the cliff until you can smurf a good view!" Papa Smurf said. "Right, Papa Smurf" Hawkeye said, as he started climbing the cliffside. "Let's go!" Hero said. The others shook their heads in agreement and they started climbing the wall of the observatory, when they got inside they could see Wonder and Smurfette in separate cages. "Wonder! Smurfette!" Hero called. "HERO! Save us!" they said in unison. Just then both Hogatha and Chlorhydris showed up. "We were expecting you!" Chlorhydris said. "Yeah!" Hogatha added. "Release both Smurfette and Wonder!" Hero demanded. "Don't think it will easy! You have to choose which one of these Smurfettes you are going to save!" Chlorhydris said. "That's easy..." Hero said, before Hogatha cut him off. "But, the Smurfette you don't pick... you sacrifice her heart!" Hogatha said, showing that she had an ice wand in her hand. "Save us, Hero!" Smurfette and Wonder said in unison. "Who does this smurf pick? This smurf loves them both!" Hero thought to himself, and then he remembered Hawkeye climbing the cliffside. He put two of his fingers near his ear and started whispering into a small device planted in it. "Hawkeye! Can you hear me?" he whispered. "I hear you loud and smurfy!" Hawkeye answered. "How is your view from out there?" Hero asked. "I can see Smurfette in a cage!" Hawkeye said. "Good! When this smurf tells you, smurf an arrow at her cage!" Hero said. "Okay! Waiting for your smurf!" Hawkeye said. "Well, who are you picking?" Chlorhydris asked. "Now! Hawkeye!" Hero said. "Right! Firing arrow!" Hawkeye said, as he launched an arrow, and soon it broke the lock on Smurfette's cage. "How the..." she said sounding surprised, until she seen the arrow on the ground. "Hawkeye!" she said to herself, before she dropped out of the cage and hid under a nearby table. Hero seen her hide. "This smurf has chosen!" he said. "Who?" Chlorhydris asked. "This smurf has chosen... Wonder!" he said, as he flew to Wonder's cage. "Hogatha! Use the ice wand on Smurfette!" Chlorhydris said. "Right!" Hogatha said, before she immediately noticed Smurfette was missing. "She's gone!" she shouted. "WHAT!" Chlorhydris shouted. "NOW, FELLOW SMURFS! SMURF OUTTA HERE!" Hero shouted, as he broke the door on Wonder's cage, sweeped her off her feet and flew to the window sill they had entered from. "Wonder, go with the others! This smurf has unfinished business." "You'll pay for trying to ruin this smurfs day!" Hero said angrily, as he began to charge up his ki to extraordinary levels, his golden aura swirled around him and lightning shot forth in all directions. "We are in trouble now!" Hogatha said worryingly. "You're right about that!" Hero said, before he took to the air and started launching multiple energy blasts all around the observatory and soon he decided to finish it. He raised his hands above his head and soon a massive white ball of energy appeared above his head. "This is for you! It's from the Smurfs of the forest, SPIRIT BOMB!" Hero shouted, as he launched the attack. Meanwhile, outside the observatory, the other Smurfs were waiting for Hero to appear, and soon they seen multiple lights begin to appear from the observatory, before there was a massive explosion. They looked on in horror, before Wonder dropped to her knees and started crying. "NO, HERO!" she shouted. "It's okay, Wonder!" Smurfette said sweetly. "No it's not! We were supposed to get married today! Now we can't!" she cried. "Wonder! Don't be sad!" Papa Smurf said comfortingly. "He died to protect you! And that shows that he really loved you!" "Come on, my little Smurfs! Let's go home!" Papa Smurf said. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" a voice called. The Smurfs immediately turned round and seen Hero standing before them. "HERO!" Wonder cried, sounding overjoyed. "Great Smurfs! How did you survive?" Papa Smurf asked. "This smurf used his energy to smurf a protective shield!" Hero answered. He soon seen the others were looking rather glum. "Don't be sad! We have a wedding to smurf." "But, Hero! It's rather late!" Dempsey said. "It doesn't matter! As long as we have sunlight we can still smurf the wedding!" Hero answered. "He's right, my little Smurfs! Come on, we have a wedding to smurf!" Papa Smurf said, and the Smurfs made their way home. Smurf to Part 5 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Hero's Wedding chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles